


if i should die before i wake

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, F/M, KMM fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They're not sure how it starts.





	if i should die before i wake

They're not sure how it starts.

Which isn't quite true - it's around the time the peace treaty breaks and chaos reigns and she haunts the castle like a living ghost. The dreams are there when she shuts her eyes, and if she could only find _use_ for them, it might be worth it, but they stopped being visions long ago. She's little more than a vessel for the world's uncertainty and fear, an unwilling host to its terror and pain.

If they really think about it, it starts with an offer to listen,

_("Maybe I can help."_

_"How?")_

and a door clicking shut.

_("...You'd be surprised.")_

Something shifts, and they end up on the bed, Merlin between her legs as she begs, _pleads_ for just a bit more. She twists and bends beneath his hands, says _yes_ , says _faster_ , and he does, eagerly, because _this_ he can do. _This_ can make it better. He's new, inexperienced, but she's patient, encouraging, the cries he rips from her muffled by her pillow.

And when it's over, the world feels a little bit lighter for them both.

After that, they reach an understanding, the walls of the chamber pulsing nightly with bitten-off moans and whispered entreaties that never leave the safety of the room.

Morgana arches up off the mattress, letting out a soft whine as Merlin ducks his head, lapping eagerly. "That's it- please, Merlin, just a little bit--"

He speeds up, letting his tongue caress and prod, feeling her thighs twitch and slap against the side of his face as she writhes, moans. She's begging, now, begging for the release she needs him to give her.

And he does, eagerly, because this is his atonement and redemption.

She lets out a ragged cry, her body taut like a bow, but he doesn't stop, knows he can get more. He laps at the warm liquid as it coats his chin, his cheeks, urging her on. His thumbs spread her open, let his tongue slick across her entrance, and she's shaking beneath him. He works his way back up to the nub and sucks, gentle, encouraging.

"Mer- _ah_ Merlin!"

Her back arches again, her legs spreading uncontrollably, and she's bucking, pleasure coursing through her, leaving her limp. She collapses, gasping, exhausted.

Merlin grabs a cloth and cleans her up, her body soft and pliant in the afterglow. The nightgown falls back down and she hums in contentment, a sleepy smile on her face.

He's hard for her, like always, straining against his breeches, but he ignores it, casts it aside. It can wait until he's back in his room, alone with just the memory.

This is _her_ salvation.

Her breathing is slow and even and she'll sleep through the night, peaceful and calm. He stands, careful not to disturb, and kisses her forehead too gently to feel.

"Sleep well, my lady."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and so far, only) attempt at writing smut. Originally posted August 23, 2010 for the following Kink Me Merlin prompt:
> 
> "Merlin/Morgana, cunnilingus. Multiple orgasms are an excellent treatment for nightmares." (https://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/14407.html?thread=12272711#t12272711)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
